


Un futuro pacífico

by Shipperlove02



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-generales, Disney was a coward, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fuck You JJ, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Stormpilot power, Talk under the stars, The ending that we deserve, This is my canon ending, alternative ending, fuck you disney, poe dameron's ring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperlove02/pseuds/Shipperlove02
Summary: Una pequeña charla luego de la celebración de la Resistencia. Hora de que los Co-generales se pongan al día con sus sentimientos reales.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Un futuro pacífico

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribí algo de ellos, así que no me maten.

Poe Dameron se dejó caer en el suelo de Ajan Kloss. Entre los árboles y con el césped por poco cubriéndolo. Miraba al cielo de noche, miraba las estrellas que brillaban como si tuvieran una intensidad única. Quizás ser los vencedores de aquella guerra galáctica alegraba a las estrellas. Las hacía brillar de felicidad.

Y a él lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Ahora, ya no tendría que pensar cada segundo de cada día en lo que debían hacer si La Primera Orden llegaba a descubrirlos. Eran libres, podían ser felices.

Se preguntaba... Si Leia podría verlos, desde aquel lugar en el que fuera que estaba. La extrañaba, extrañaba su dulce mirada sobre él, extrañaba sus consejos, extrañaba su voz, su cariño. Ella fue su instructora desde el momento en que La Resistencia lo acogió. Su general tenía su confianza puesta en él a pesar de sus fallos, de sus errores, ella siempre creyó que podía mejorar y le enseñó a hacerlo. No solo ser el mejor piloto de toda la galaxia, sino que podría ser el mejor líder de todo el Universo.

Se preguntó si ella estaría feliz con su esposo y su hijo. Porque sí, Rey le había contado su punto de vista de Exegol, lo que Kylo... no, lo que Ben Solo hizo por ella, por todos. Al final, no era tan malo como todos aseguraban, otra cosa en la que Leia tenía razón. La joven Jedi se notaba triste por lo que había pasado, pero no dejó que eso le impidiera disfrutar con sus amigos.

El ambiente era tranquilo, ya no había tensión, ya no había miedo. Solo la paz de saber que ahora podrían disfrutar del resto de sus vidas. Una paz que le daba la oportunidad de pensar en un futuro, un futuro en calma, con decisiones racionales. Un futuro, quizás junto a Finn.

Rápidamente se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, otra vez pensaba en él. Ya era un tipo de hábito. Lo amaba y lo sabía desde el mismo día en que se rencontraron en la pista de D'Qar. Lo tenía presente siempre, pero amar en la guerra era uno de los peores sufrimientos que podía existir. No era capaz de asimilar como la General Organa y Han Solo habían podido ser capaces de llevar su relación adelante, o algo así. La idea de perder al otro en cada una de las batallas y no estar ahí para protegerlo. Finn se la pasaba en el suelo y Poe en el cielo había kilómetros de diferencia y nunca sabía si podría llegar a tiempo para salvarlo si alguna vez el peligro estaba demasiado cerca.

Pero de alguna manera Finn siempre volvía a él. Juntos formaron el equipo más buscado por toda La Primera Orden, lo cual debería haberlo asustarlo, pero estaba con su ex-stormtrooper, el que lo había salvado cuando creyó que su vida había terminado. Le bastaba estar con él para sentir que todo estaría bien, que todo saldría bien.

\- Hasta que al fin te encuentro- la voz a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse.

\- Sí, me encontraste- bromeó Poe con una sonrisa divertida hacia Finn.

\- Siempre lo hago- respondió caminando hasta él para luego sentarse a su lado- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera solo?- inquirió.

\- Disfrutando de la paz- afirmó llevando su vista al cielo nuevamente.

\- Poe Dameron disfrutando la paz, una oración que quizás jamás creí llegar a oír- sonrió en su dirección.

Y allí, Finn notó como todas las luces de las estrellas se reflejaban en el rostro de su piloto. Se preguntó si quizás estaría bien decirle todo en aquel momento o debería esperar un poco más. Y es que, últimamente pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos, Rey entrenaba y ellos debían encargarse del espionaje. Un equipo grande jamás era buena opción, así que Chewe, R2 y ellos dos se encargaban de todo.

Eso le gustaba, lo tranquilizaba tener a Dameron cerca. Y es que, si él tomaba su X-Wing y subía al cielo no había nada que Finn pudiera hacer desde abajo, solo mirar y esperar que ninguno de los Caza Tie u otra nave enemiga le diera a la del Líder Negro y acabara o bien estrellándose o explotando en el acto.

Como sea, todo aquello se había acabado. Respirar ya no sería un problema.

\- Es solo que... fueron años de guerra tras guerra, planeta tras planeta, persecución tras persecución, tortura tras tortura... y de pronto, se terminó, se acabó, ahora cada sistema, planeta y habitante es libre, junto con todos nosotros- dijo Poe y volvió su vista a su pareja de combate y le sonrió, como hacía siempre que algo salía bien, que lograban su objetivo.

\- Y... ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Finn, "haremos" no "harás", no planeaba que el mayor siguiera su camino solo, ni él mismo planeaba seguir su camino solo.

\- Eso es lo que aún no sé... nunca tuve un plan más allá de las guerras- se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

\- Nunca tuviste un plan, ni siquiera en las guerras- recibió un leve golpe que Dameron le propinó con el hombro.

\- Mentiroso- se burló- Y, en el hipotético caso que fuera real... aún así conseguimos llegar hasta aquí- respondió seguro- Lo logramos- suspiró.

\- Juntos- agregó Finn pegándose más a él.

Poe respondió a su acercamiento dejando que su cabeza reposara pegada a la del ex-stormtrooper. El contrario buscó su mano, que descansaba sobre la tierra, y la entrelazó con la suya. Ninguno dijo nada, por ahora no necesitaban palabras.

Los sonidos de las hojas o, de quizás, algún que otro animal correteando por aquel bosque llenaban el ambiente. El viento se encargaba de refrescarlo. No había nadie más que ellos dos, nadie podía molestarlos allí. Eran solo el piloto y el ex-stormtrooper que habían generado tantos dolores de cabeza a La Primera Orden que más de una vez intentaron asesinarlos sin obtener información a cambio. Eran esos dos que mantuvieron unida a La Rebelión cuando pareció que todo se venía abajo, eran esos dos que se habían convertido en el mayor pilar del otro. Eran esos dos que no importaba el peligro se lanzaban a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, porque eso hacían los héroes, los buenos. Los que habían encontrado en el otro una razón para no caer, para no dejarse vencer. Ahí estaban, en el medio del bosque, siendo solo ese par de humanos que tanto habían sentido. Siendo Finn y Poe. Y, por más que quisieran evitarlo, necesitaban hablar.

\- ¿Cómo está Rey?- preguntó Dameron sin cambiar de posición, su tono fue suave, no un susurro pero si bajo, calmado. 

\- Está... normal, ya sabes... perdió a Ben y tiene la habilidad de cerrarse cuando algo así la perturba, así que estaremos un tiempo hasta que decida hablarnos de eso- contestó con el mismo tono calmado. 

El silencio regresó, un silencio que no era para nada incómodo. Era relajante y raro, es que, en una guerra, el silencio es lo que menos tienes a tu alrededor. Pero ahora, podían disfrutar de él, no estaban acostumbrados, era algo nuevo y eso era lo que tanto les llamaba la atención. Dameron levantó lentamente su mano libre hasta su pecho, apretando el anillo que descansaba en la cadena. El miedo era lo que menos le había faltado a la hora de subirse a su X-Wing y volar todo lo que viera, pero justo en aquel momento lo inundó. Su cabeza le presentaba tantos malos escenario que aquel bueno no parecía tener lugar. 

Aún así estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, quedaría peor si no lo hacía. Si la galaxia estaba en paz y esto salía mal tendría miles de planetas para correr y esconderse. Con fuerza jaló del collar para quitárselo. El movimiento hizo que Finn se apartara para ver lo que hacía, rápidamente Por escondió el anillo en su puño. 

\- ¿Sabes? Desde el día en que nos alejamos de La Primera Orden me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no era igual que lo que sentía por los demás y... mientras más pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta de que esto no desaparece sin importar cuanto lo desee, y mientras más estoy contigo más crece y crece, tener esas últimas misiones juntos fueron las mejores que jamás podré tener y todo porque estabas junto a mí- Poe sonreía enternecido por lo que estaba diciendo, intentando disipar el miedo por lo que podría ocurrir después- Nunca podría haber imaginado, que la persona por la que sentiría esto vendría del lado con el que siempre estuvimos en guerra... Finn, estoy enamorado de ti, desde que nos abrazamos en D'Qar hasta ahora y quizás el resto de mi vida yo...- antes de que siguiera hablando la mano del contrario se posó sobre su puño. 

\- Creía que sería un poco más difícil que el mejor piloto de La Resistencia pudiera enamorarse- dijo sonriendo también- Porque había sido muy fácil que yo me enamorara de ti- Poe modió su labio inferior mientras reía pues era esa la respuesta que siempre esperó oír- Cuando te conocí tenías una vibra que jamás había conocido, Kylo Ren no te daba miedo... enfrentarte a La Primera Orden para ti era como un juego, estuviste ahí siempre que debía regresar, eras lo primero conocido que veía cada vez que volvía a la base o cuando abrí los ojos luego del ataque, siempre eras tú, preocupándote por lo que pudiera ocurrir- Finn sintió como la mano cerrada de Poe buscó zafarse de la suya.

\- Tengo esto de mi madre desde que era un niño, nunca se lo he dado a nadie, yo... quería esperar a que la persona indicada llegara y quisiera llevarlo y... de verdad creo que tú eres esa persona, la guerra terminó, ahora solo habrá paz... una paz que quiero compartir contigo-abrió su mano y dejó al descubierto el anillo en el centro de ella con la cadena que caía por uno de los lados. 

\- ¿De... de verdad?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Poe asintió sin dudarlo y Finn tomó el regalo.

\- Puedes usarlo como más te guste- afirmó. 

El ex-stormtrooper desenredó la cadena y se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. 

\- Así todos podrán verlo- sonrió divertido- Y esto- agregó acercando la cadena al cuello de Poe para poder colocarla- Lo llevas tú, así siempre estaremos conectados de alguna manera- afirmó.

El piloto no dejaba de sonreír de aquella manera ilusionada y feliz. Nunca se había puesto a pensar completamente en ese anillo hasta que conoció a Finn y entendió lo que había significado para sus padres. Y en las manos de su pareja encajaba a la perfección, como si hubiese sido hecho para eso. Y no podía negar que se veía hermoso con él, quizás no todos notaran aquella diferencia, pero para él era una de las mejores decisiones de su vida y, contando todas las que alguna vez fueron malas o terminaban en desastre, de aquella estaba seguro que nada podría salir mal y que tenía las bases y fundamentos suficientes para afirmárselo al mundo entero sin miedo. 

Habían sido demasiados años de espera, de terror e incertidumbre. Días y días de subirse a sus naves sin saber si, cuando bajaran de ellas, los brazos del otro estarían ahí para recibirlos. La idea de que La Primera Orden podría atacar en cualquier momento ya no estaba, ya no debían temer perderse, podían cuidarse, pero ya no de un peligro mortal que en cualquier momento caería del cielo con la fuerza suficiente para acabar con un planeta, ya no. 

Ahora, lo que dominaba y dominaría, no solo era la esperanza y la paz, sino el amor. Todos, si alguna vez tuvieron miedo, ahora podían amar sin necesidad de contenerse. Ya no hacía falta estar pensando en si alguna nave podría explotar. Solo podían ser felices. Desde ahora y para siempre. 

Dameron se acercó a él y Finn lo imitó. Ambos sellaron aquel momento con un beso, el menor rodeó la cintura de su piloto y lo atrajo todo lo posible hasta él. Se separaron por unos segundos con sus cabezas aún unidas, mientras daban un par de respiraciones antes de volver a besarse, no había nada apresurado en lo que hacían, era para sentir a su pareja, para darse cuenta todo lo que se amaban. Todo lo que habían esperado. Ahora era realidad, estaba pasando. Así era sentir amor, así era besar a la persona que tanto amabas, un sabor nuevo, uno que nada más en la galaxia tenía, y eso que Poe había probado la comida en más de un planeta.

\- Gracias- susurró Poe recostándose en el pecho de Finn

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el contrario jugueteando con los negros rizos de su piloto.

\- Por todo- respondió con simpleza.

\- Yo debería agradecerte también- agregó.

\- ¿A mí?- preguntó curioso.

\- Por darme la oportunidad de estar aquí, de conocerte, de aprender del otro lado de esa guerra- dijo con calma- Una última cosa- agregó.

\- Dime- respondió mientras miraba hacia arriba.

\- Si me presentas ante alguien, por favor que sea con el cargo de General Dameron ¿Sí?- preguntó y casi al instante sonrió cómo Poe lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras reía.

\- Te amo- aseguró.

\- Y yo te amo a ti- respondió aceptando y devolviendo el gesto que le habían mostrado.

Quizás no tenían ni idea de qué les depararía el futuro o de qué querían ellos que pasara. Pero algo lo tenían muy claro, lo que sea que ocurriera, lo que eligieran, lo harían juntos. Tal como el equipo que venían siendo hasta el momento, solo que ahora, con muchos más besos, abrazos y caricias.


End file.
